


Just Lucky

by FreezingRayne



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/FreezingRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re supposed to get snow tonight.  Close to morning.”  His voice is soft and lazy, an easiness to it that Gojyo has only ever heard as a result of sex or severe blood loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-journey, but no spoilers.

It’s freezing cold outside, the sort of night that makes Gojyo very glad they’re not in a jeep, traversing mountainous countryside with a hungry monkey and a priest with a paper fan. The wind whistles through the eaves of the house, sending the chimes in the backyard into desperate, discordant jangles.

From where he’s lying with his head near the foot of the bed, Hakkai says, “We’re supposed to get snow tonight. Close to morning.” His voice is soft and lazy, an easiness to it that Gojyo has only ever heard as a result of sex or severe blood loss.

“Good thing we got milk, then,” he says. He can feel sweat drying on his neck, body heavy and warm. Hakkai had insisted that he clean out the fireplace this afternoon, which he had, shirtless and in a pair of old boxers he didn’t mind getting sooty. Hakkai had made tea and watched. Gojyo’s back had ached for a few hours, but no sooner had it gotten dark that the wind picked up, power flickering out.

Hakkai smiles, eyes soft and unfocused. “I think I’ll make stew tomorrow,” he says.

Gojyo exerts what feels like a great act of will and turns himself around, swimming across the expanse of sheets to Hakkai. He’s warm, skin smelling of sweat with just a tinge of soap left around the edges. He purrs like an overgrown cat when Gojyo laces his fingers in his hair.

“How’d you know the power was gonna go out?”

Hakkai laughs. “Just lucky, I suppose.”

“Yeah,” Gojyo agrees. He remembers the guys down at the local bar, the looks on their faces when Hakkai had cleaned them out, smiling the whole time and apologizing for his winning streak. “Lucky.”

Hakkai makes a low, contented noise when he kisses him, parting his lips, slow and languid. It’s different from anyone Gojyo’s ever been with before, and he doesn’t think it’s just because Hakkai is a guy. It’s something else, something that can’t be pinned down. He’s stopped trying.

As lovers go, Hakkai is, well, Sanzo would probably laugh at him for using the word _voracious_ (“can you even spell that, idiot?”) but it’s fairly accurate. Gojyo hasn’t been this worn out in a long time. There are some days when they hardly get out of bed, days when they don’t have a reason to go out. Gojyo still gambles for cash sometimes, but there’s not a whole lot of need for it. They have enough to keep them afloat for a very long time. Turns out saving the world from an epidemic of crazy pays pretty well. If you’re being backed by the Three Aspects, at least.

Hakkai moans into his mouth, low and desperate, hands smoothing down his back to take hold of his ass.

“Yes,” he groans, as Gojyo licks down his neck, tasting salt and sweat, and something earthy and subtle that is always there. He pushes Hakkai’s shoulders down against the mattress. Green eyes widen for just a moment, going molten and hot.

Gojyo licks down and over his clavicles, across his nipples, feeling Hakkai shudder against his mouth. Down over his stomach and across ribs that are still just a little too close to the surface.

“Gojyo—.”

His tongue dips into the hollow of his stomach. He can feel the change in texture as his tongue brushes over the scar, smooth skin turning rough and puckered.

“Gojyo,” Hakkai whispers again, stiffening. “Don’t. You don’t—.”

Gojyo catches his hand as he attempts to shove him off. “Cool it, okay? It doesn’t bother me. You want to see my scars?”

Long, pale fingers move up his jaw, trailing over the dark crescents etched under his eyes. “I’ve seen them.”

“Not all of them.” He thinks, _please don’t make me say it out loud_. Just feeling Hakkai’s fingers and the weight of his eyes already makes him think he’s given too much away.

Hakkai stares up at him for a few seconds, eyes going hard and distant. The wind rattles through the bare branches outside the house, moving past in a long sigh.

“Yes,” he says, hands sliding off Gojyo’s shoulders, and Gojyo isn’t really certain what he’s agreeing to, but he resumes his exploration of the expanse of ruined skin, and this time Hakkai doesn’t stop him.


End file.
